1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a cover, an electronic device therewith and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a cover with scratch resistance, stiffness, transparency and fine features thereon, an electronic device therewith and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of the touch control technology, a mobile phone with a touch panel for performing touch control instructions has been widely implemented in people's daily life. Conventionally, a glass component required for better scratch resistance, stiffness and transparency than transparent plastics is used for covering the touch control panel, so as to prevent the touch control panel from damage due to collision, scratch and so on.
Often, there are various features, such as a hole, a slot, an opening and so on, created on the glass component either for aesthetic/decoration or functional purpose. However, due to the fragility of glass material during manufacturing and daily use, the specific natures of features, such as dimensions, locations and so on, are limited to eliminate the prospect of unreasonable failure. The above-mentioned limitations constrain implementation flexibility of the glass component and further constrain development of the mobile phone with the glass component.